dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Footsteps in the Snow
Footsteps in the Snow: The Red River Diary of Isobel Scott is the fourth book in the Dear Canada series. It was published in March 2002 by Scholastic Canada. The book was written by Carol Matas, her first for the series. Dedication :"For my young cousins, a new generation of hardy Winnipeggers: Miranda and Hannah Baran, Daniel, Rebecca and Max Asper, Stephen and Jonathan Asper, Sarah and Olivia Asper (and any new additions yet to come)" Book description Original= :"''November 3, 1815 We arrived today at The Forks! So much has happened since my last entry, and weeks have passed. Near the end of the journey we had to endure another trial. We ran out of food. The hunters were only finding small game, not nearly enough to feed such a large group. At times all I could think of was my empty stomach. This morning when we arrived the sun shone. On the rough wooden dock, waiting for us, were thirteen families–the only settlers who had not been driven away by the North West Company. It was chaos as news was exchanged. I looked around anxiously to get a good view of our new home, but it all looked similar to the landscape we had just travelled. I was anxious to go exploring. I was about to suggest this to James and Robbie when Father hurried over to us and stated, "We cannot even unpack. The settlers have not had a chance to rebuild since the attack. Apparently there is not enough food for us to spend the winter here." I cannot believe it. Such a long and difficult trip, only to discover home is sill beyond our grasp." |-| French= :"Le 3 novembre 1815 Nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui à La Fourche! Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois où j'ai ouvert ce journal, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Vers la fin de notre voyage, nous avons dû relever encore un autre défi. II ne nous restait plus rien à manger. Les chasseurs ne trouvaient que du petit gibier, et même pas en quantité suffisante pour nourrir tous ces gens. Par moments, la seule idée que j'avais dans la tête, c'était celle de mon estomac vide. Ce matin, quand nous sommes arrivés, il faisait soleil. Sur le ponton de bois, 13 familles étaient venues nous accueillir — les seuls colons qui n'avaient pas été emmenés ailleurs par la Compagnie du Nord-Ouest. C'était la pagaille, tandis que tous se donnaient les dernières nouvelles. J'ai examiné avec attention ce qu'il y avait autour de moi afin de me faire une idée de notre nouveau chez-nous, mais le paysage était exactement le même que celui que nous venions de traverser au cours de notre voyage. J'avais hâte de pouvoir aller explorer tout ça. J'allais le proposer à James et Robert quand papa s'est précipité vers nous et nous a dit : « Nous ne pouvons même pas descendre nos bagages. Les colons n'ont pas eu la chance de reconstruire l'établissement depuis l'attaque. Il n'y a pas assez de réserves de nourriture pour que nous puissions passer l'hiver ici. » Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire, même si je suis en train de l'écrire dans ces pages. Faire tout ce long et difficile voyage pour apprendre que nous ne sommes pas encore rendus chez nous." Plot Characters *'Isobel Scott' Author Editions Footsteps-in-Snow-Fr.jpg|''Des pas sur la neige French edition (October 2006)https://www.amazon.ca/Cher-Journal-Isobel-rivière-Rupert/dp/0439941539/ Acknowledgements :"I would like to thank the many experts who helped me with this manuscript: My researcher, Lewis St. George Stubbs, archival assistant at the University of Manitoba, was tireless in his quest for the facts. Dr. Jack Bumsted, Professor of History at the University of Manitoba, read the manuscript for accuracy. Anne Morten, Head of Research and Reference at the Hudson's Bay Company Archives, was kind enough to answer my questions. Dr. Bill Waiser of the Department of History, University of Saskatchewan, read the final version and made many valuable suggestions. Barbara Hehner carefully checked a multitude of facts. My editor, Sandy Bogart Johnston, worked very hard with me on the manuscript, and I thank her for all her help. And thank you to Diane Kerner for her comments as well." References See also External links *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/books/footsteps.htm Footsteps in the Snow at Scholastic Canada] *[http://www.scholastic.ca/editions/livres/collections/cherjournal/livres/despassurlaneige.htm Footsteps in the Snow at Scholastic Canada] (French) *[http://www.scholastic.ca/dearcanada/teaching/pdfs/Footstepsinthesnow.pdf Footsteps in the Snow Discussion Guide at Scholastic Canada] Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Dear Canada Category:Dear Canada books Category:Footsteps in the Snow Category:Books by Carol Matas